Imbalanced Dimensions (Genderbender)
by Vorox3
Summary: After being sucked into an Alternate Dimension, Chief and Arbiter must race the clock to get it out in time before the Dimension corrects its Imbalance...
1. Chapter 1: The Anomaly

**AN: So, this is my first story, so cut me some slack. Also, the has multiple views making line breaks more common than not.**

**Thel 'Vadum, Master Chief/John-117, and Cortana are own by 343 Industries.  
****The others are my OCs**

* * *

**Imbalanced Dimensions **

A Year before the 3rd Halo Event: Unnamed Region: Aboard UNSC Frigate "_Mercury_":

Thel and Chief were on the UNSC Frigate "_Mercury_" headed for a large, unusual energy spike in an unnamed star system. The Chief was firing a few rounds at the range while Thel decided to take a look around the Frigate.

Location: 7th Floor Viewing deck:

_*Thud Thud Thud* _was the sound Thel's feet made against the hard, dark red carpet. Thel was admiring what the humans call "art" on the wall of the solid gray passageway; he noticed the different ways they were drawn, some looked like a regular photograph, but others were odd to him, the ones that were a mix of colors, some had a blocky look with them, and ones that had shapeless look. While looking at the "art" he was interrupted by young marine.

"Excuse me.. uh.. Sir?" the marine whispered

Thel turned to look at him; he could tell the marine was nervous.

"I know you're busy but it would mean a great deal to me if-"

"I sign this," Thel finished with a chuckle

"Yeah, how did?"

"Many of young marines have wanted my signature recently" Thel answered

The Marine shakily handed Thel a folder, in which Thel opened. He was astonished and confused, it was a _very_ detailed, hand-drawn picture of Thel' murdering a Brute Chieftain with his energy blade, the drawing had the Chieftain's spilled blood spelling out "_Hope still Stands._"

"Who drew this" Thel paused and glanced at the marine's name-tag, "Fred?"

"I did, Sir"

Thel looked at the highly detailed picture, _"He even got the Mark of Shame through the openings in my armor,"_ He thought to himself.

"How long did this take you, Fred?"

"A whole five months, Sir,"

"I don't know where to sign?"

"I left a space at the bottom, Sir,"

"Please, call me Thel,"

He signed _"Thel 'Vadam, Never give up Hope_" and handed it to Fred; he was shivering with joy.

"Tha-Tha- Thank you, The-Thel!,"

"It's no problem,"

Fred ran back to his fellow marines while Thel started to resume his stroll, he was soon interrupted again, but this time by his stomach. He confusedly looked for the illusive "Cafeteria"sign.

* * *

Location: 7th Floor Cafeteria

He walked to the cafeteria up to the granite counter. He looked in disgust at the human food, there was not any Sangheili meals on what the humans call "menu", so he had to settle for a cup of chicken broth, fortunately he liked the warm, smooth, salty liquid. He walked through the large, marine filled, dark grey room and sat in a grey-blue chair at a dusty white table. He heard all sorts of conversations around him, "Hey, did you hear about Fred?," "All I'm saying is this anomaly backs my theories of Alternate Spaces," "When will this war just end!," "Is that the Arbiter, didn't he fend off the flood, _alone_?". Thel was flattered by that last one. He poured the broth into his "mouth" all the way behind his mandibles, as he was doing this he noticed the disgusted look the marines near him gave.

"Is something wrong?" Thel asked

* * *

Location: 7th Floor Private Shooting Range:

"98.89% Accuracy" Cortana announced

"Not good enough" Chief wittingly replied as some Battle rifle shots rang out.

"You should give it a break Chief"

"Until the Covenant takes a break, I'm not stopping"

"You have been doing this for hours, you've even destroyed four titanium targets!" She said as she motioned toward the targets remnants.

Chief glanced at them, "_Maybe I should stop_" he thought; but before he could say anything his com turned on:

"_Master Chief report to the Bridge_" Cpt. Mandus demanded with a rough, course voice.

"On my way, Sir"

"Pull me," Cortana playfully ordered

* * *

Chief entered the elevator and unknowingly punched the control panel making a cross-like crack on the panel; "_Oops,_" he thought to himself. The doors slid open and Chief marched six feet behind Mandus, he saluted.

"At Ease, Master Chief" Mandus said

Master Chief lowered his arm.

"We will reach the source in twenty minutes, get ready, no doubt the Covenant are waiting for us"

Mandus reached for his pocket, he pulled out a data crystal, and handed it to John.

"Halsey told me to give this to you, she said it relates to this mission, review it ASAP"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Location: 7th Floor Private Quarters

After being embarrassed in the cafeteria, Thel wanted to get some rest. He was lying on the uncomfortable, rock hard bed, and since the bed was designed for humans his feet would dangle off of the end of the bed. He was thinking about the picture, how this marine put a large amount of time into it, but what he pondered about it was _why. _Why would someone devote so much time into gift for someone that they did not know, personally at least? Before he could think about it anymore John entered the quarters….

"You might want to see this"

"Is it important?"

"Very"

* * *

Location: 5th Floor Laboratory

"Look at this" John ordered as he pointed at a small section of the lengthy report.

It read:

_The energy is extremely relative to Slipspace Ruptures. In all sense the Covenant are going through Slipspace with a new massive Cruiser..._

"New Cruiser?" Thel pondered

"Exactly"

"Or they have new Slipspace technology" Thel inclined

"If this is a new Cruiser, we mu-" John was cut short by the com

"_We have reached the source, and so has _the_ Covenant" _Mandus Reported

_ "We are initiating operation 'SALVAGE'" _Mandus finished

Operation SALVAGE was when a single UNSC Frigate was out-numbered 100 to 1, the Frigate would initiate evacuation procedures before the Frigate was annihilated. Other Frigates would return to the site and Salvage anything they could.

"Chief, I'm detecting a Slipspace anomaly" Cortana announced

"Let's go!" The Chief shot out

Thel gave him a slight nod.

* * *

Location: 5th Floor Pod Bay

They stood in the T-shaped entrance to the bay and were terrified at what they saw. John slowly scanned the room as he saw rows and rows of Covenant forces from grunts to hunters running down the pod bay's hall. They couldn't go around, they _ had_ to fight through the Covenant mess of an army. John slowly reached for a shotgun on a the wall next to him, and Thel already had his energy swords' hilts in his three-fingered hands, they shared a slight nod with another. Then the mayhem began.

John cocked the shotgun and Thel activated his swords, both alerting the aliens of their presence. The army just stood, weapons ready, waiting for their command. A Brute pointed and shouted a command; "_Shit_" John thought. The whole army fired at once, plasma shot across the room, John and Thel' jumped for cover in the meeting point of the two hallways behind them; they glanced at each other, mentally sharing a plan. John put the shotgun on his thigh and switch to his infamous assault rifle, he turned around the corner shot burst of lead the jackals, grunts and brutes while Thel did the same with his plasma rifle.

"Cortana, what is the closest pod that hasn't launched yet?" John blurted

"Pod L-58"

John turned back around, away from the enemies and held up three fingers, then two, then one. The duo both threw plasmas and waited for the explosions, then jumped out into the middle of hell. John switched to his shotgun and gunned down the dazed jackals and grunts, taking out four or five with each shot while Thel was in a fight with some brutes. Thel easily stabbed and killed the four of the five facing him, but the fifth one was a chieftain, with a hammer. The brute charged at him, swinging the hammer wildly, Thel quickly dodged his attempts. Thel lunged at the brute, but the brute cancelled the lunge though. With the face of the hammer. There was a loud *_Spruush* _ sound; John, Thel, the chieftan were thrown several feet and many jackals and grunts where killed by the force of the hammer. John and Thel hit the titanium wall and landed by each other; once landed John looked up.

"Well, I'll be damned" Chief said as he read the writing on the wall, he spoke again: "L-58"

"That's one method of transportation" Cortana joked

John and Thel rose back to the feet while firing lead and plasma at the Covenant. Shots of lead and plasma streaked against the air, Thel' and Chief fought inch by inch back into the escape pod, the door closed with them inside.

"NOW!" Chief shouted

Thel mashed the key with such force it almost broke the panel.

A loud, dull pop echoed the pod, they were safe, or so they thought.

"Chief, we have to turn back and-" Cortana started

"And get incinerated by plasma!" Thel snapped

"Arbiter is right; if we turn back we _will_ die" Chief said roughly

"I just thought I'd mention it because we are on direct course toward the anom-"

Her sentence was cut short by major turbulence and a blue, transparent "wall" of energy creeping through the pod. Chief could hear an immensely loud buzzing as he threw his hands on the sides of his helmet; he fell to his knees. He could see Arbiter unconscious on the floor of the pod, his vision started to blur and then went black.

* * *

**AN: The next two chapters are already finished, not going to release until next week.  
Muahaha  
But, in all seriousness, this is a slow genderbend, changes take place over time, so next chapter will begin the bending of genders.  
(Can any of you guys find a few Easter Eggs I hid in here?)  
****  
_-Vor_**


	2. Chapter 2: Joanna and Thesa

**AH: I know I said I would wait a week, but I couldn't contain it any more. Anyway here is the next Chapter. Also, I looked up Halo Genderbenders, we are the only one on this site! That deserves a Hoorah!  
**

**Thel 'Vadum, Master Chief/Spartan-117, and Cortana are owned by 343 Industries.  
The others are my OCs**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Star System: Aboard Escape Pod

Thel groaned, every muscle in his body ached; he inched his way toward Chief, right he was about to give him a shove, Chief got up on his knees. Chief offered his hand to help Thel up, he refused.

"Look, it's the…. the _Mercury?_" Chief said in a confused tone

"In one piece, Covenant free" Thel added

A control panel blinked,_ "Mercury" _was sending a retrieval message.

_"Is anyone out there" _A smooth female voice came through the speakers

"Two survivors and an A.I." Chief answered

"_Welcome aboard, this is your captain speaking, Captain Mandus"_

"Did she just say?" Thel confusingly asked

"Mandus, _Female?_" Cortana said as she thought

"Cortana, can you explain this?" Chief questioned

"No, for the first time, I can't…" Cortana anxiously announced

* * *

Location: Aboard Mercury: 5th Floor Pod Bay

The pod docked into the emergency bay with a dull click. John and Thel only made it a foot into the marine filled bay when the marines gave them a look, not a "we're saved" look, but a "what in the hell" one. John and Thel thought they were saved, until someone shouted "IMPOSTERS!" and had weapons of every kind raised at them.

"Chief, you might want to get down here" A marine barked on the com.

The marines made them put their hands up and asked John and Thel a few questions. For example:

"Who are you?" a marine loudly asked John

"I am the Master Chief, Spartan-117" John calmly spoke

"Liar!" another marine shouted

After a few minutes and more questions, a door slid open; a slender, green,_ female_ Spartan with the serial number 117 on her chest plate took a couple of steps into the grey monolith of a room. Master Chief felt like his body turned to water; he was seeing himself, but a _female _version.

Joanna looked at John's serial number, slowly stepped up to him, pulled a pistol from its holster, and hammered it at John's throat, breaking his shields and leaving him exposed.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" Joanna requested

"I'm You" John answered

"And I would believe that why?"

"We just, well, I_ think_ we just came through that anomaly"

"I'm not an Idiot"

'_Think, THINK, what could make her, uh me, or her believe?_' John shouted at himself in his mind, he felt like he was trampled by oxen, '_Oh, that's it!_'

"_Oly Oly Oxen Free"_ John slowly whispered

Joanna, shaking at what she just heard, lowered her pistol. She started to say something, but was cut short by another door sliding open, a thin, _female_, Sangheili in the Arbiter's armor walked through its frame this time. The Sangheili glided across the floor to meet with Joanna and when she got there, she stared deep into the soul of Thel. Thel felt his heart accelerate; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You mind explaining, Chief?" Thesa requested

Joanna quickly began explaining to Thesa; while she was telling this to the befuddled alien, it became an awkward staring contest between Thel', John, and the marines.

"Demon, is this _really_ happening?" Thel whispered

"I don't know"

"Human, I had recently overheard scientists' theories on the anomaly being an Alternate Space"

"That would explain a lot" Then John realized something.

"_Wait, if this is an Alternate Dimension, it should have the same events occur this Dimension, wait, weren't we just fleeing-the Covenant!" _John interrupted Joanna as soon as he realized

"Wait, your dimension is delayed to ours, in ours we were just attacked by th-" John shouted, before he could finish the "_Mercury_" shook. Joanna instantly realized what he meant, the Covenant _were _coming.

"_We have reached the source, and so has _the_ Covenant" Mandus Reported_

_ "We are initiating operation "SALVAGE"" Mandus finished_

While the marines were running to the escape pods like rats to cheese, Joanna had to ask someone a question.

"Corey, what's the _Mercury_'s Status"

A male voice revealed itself on the com, "Ship integrity at seventy-eight percent, weapon systems offline, slipspace drive offline, destruction of _Mercury_ ETA three minutes"

John, Thel, and Cortana wanted to be dead at that point.

Without warning, boarding party pods collided with the frigate. Joanna and Thesa' ran for the nearest pod, the one behind John and Thel. Before John and Thel' could board the pod a nearby explosion cut power to the door, it slammed shut, and the pod blasted off. The only available pods were on the other side of the frigate, so they ran.

* * *

They came around the hallway and saw the Jackals and Grunts arriving though boarding ships in the each of the pods launch pad. Instead of fighting this time, they threw a couple frags into the middle of the jackal-grunt mixture, in which exploded with purple blood and orange flame. While the distraction took place they ran to nearest pod, a few grunt and jackals noticed and fired their weapons. As Grunts and Jackals fired on them, they made it to the pods, they entered and launched. What they didn't realize is that Joanna and Thesa' went towards the anomaly, while went they further from it.

"Chief, the anomaly, get to it!" Cortana demanded

Before John could do anything, Joanna and Thesa went through the anomaly, thus triggering the same buzzing sound from they came through it. This was different though, _Cortana_ was affected too, he could hear the super-computer screaming. This time John and Thel' didn't pass out, but became very weak, practically immobilized.

* * *

**AN: I will have another chapter out soon, so let the Gender Bending Commense!  
Plus, leave any review with errors I might have missed. Thanks a ton.**

**BTW: Those easter eggs in the last chapter. Anyone noticed how I used the 7th Floor alot? L-58... Linda-058...  
**

**Thanks again to all**

_**-Vor**_


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**AN: Well, Well, This where some _interesting _changes take hold. This is the Bending of Genders you have been waiting for!**

**Thel 'Vadum, Master Chief/John-117, and Cortana are owned by 343 Industries  
The other characters are my OCs**

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Star System: Aboard Escape Pod

An hour passed before they were able to move. Chief looked out the cockpit of the pod to a massive battle between the UNSC and the Covenant. Somehow, the UNSC was winning this battle.

"_We are detecting many UNSC Escape Pods, any survivors?_" A man shot over the com

"This is escape pod 058, two survivors, one Spartan and one elite, and an A.I." Chief replied

"_Come and dock on the Jupiter, we need all the help we can get_"

"ETA one-point-five hours" Cortana informed

As they approached the ship, Thel threw his hands around his neck, fell to his knees, and tried to scream. But he couldn't. "_THIS FEELS LIKE SOMEONE SHOVED A HUNDRED PLASMA GRENADES DOWN MY THROAT!_" Thel screamed in his mind. John had not the slightest idea of what was happening, so he asked someone who might.

"Cortana, what's happening?" John shouted as he dropped down to help his alien friend

"I don't know, no medical cases have reported this. It could be-"

Before she could figure out why, Thel slowly rised.

"Are you alright?" John asked

"I'm Fine, Dem-" Thel grabbed his mandibles with his left hand

His voice was two octaves higher. He froze, even as frightened and alarmed he was, he spoke again.

"I'm Fine, Demon" Hearing his voice sent chills through his body

"Cortana, what just happened" Chief asked

The little holograph started to flicked, her eyes solid white, with her hands over her ears. She fell to her holographic knees

"I-I-I-I CA-A-AN-'T TH-TH-I-" The A.I. screamed

"Cortana, CORTANA!" Chief shouted in anxiety

He quickly took the chip from the pod's port and gave it a confused look, instead of it having a blue glow, it was a yellow-orange, she went into stasis.

"Demon, she has gone in stasis, she is alright, give her time to recover from…. whatever that was" Another chill went up his spine.

"Alright" John spoke

_"What the hell is going on" _They both thought.

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Star System: Aboard Escape Pod: On route to "_Jupiter_"

Thel' was about to panic, he has never felt panic before; he was thinking of how his vocals had changed pitch. His pondering resulted in an hour of complete silence.

"_Everything was fine until we came through the anomaly- No, even after we came through, it wasn't until-" _Thel was about to explode with crys to the Gods when he thought of the next few words

"By the Gods" he whispered as his eyes widened

"Arbiter, what is it?" The deep voice said

"This universe, this _alternate _universe, is changing us"

"Explain"

"We arrived here and met our _Alternate-_selfs. Our _Alternate_-selfs journeyed to our realm. Our _Alternate_-selfs left this realm where _we_ are female, leaving us, the Originals, in their realm. We are a miscalculation in this realm, the error must be- _corrected_" The last word sent chills through both Thel's and John's spine

John was thankful of his visor, because it was concealing a frightened look on his face. He knew what was happening, they were turning into the beings that left about two hours ago. Joanna and Thesa

"We got to get out, and them back here" John simplified his reason

"Were it so Easy" Thel responded

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Star System: Aboard _Jupiter_: Emergency Bay

The Escape Pod's door opened to flashing lights, shouting sergeants, and a stampede of marines sprinting down the passage. John and Thel walked out of the pod into the dim passage way, while almost being trampled by the marines; they were welcomed by a _loud_ sergeant.

"THE CAPTAIN WANTS TO SEE YOU, SIR!" The marine shouted over the ruckus

"ON OUR WAY" John yelled out

They turned right and ran through the dark-grey, hull of the ship. Thel had a look of worry, he had noticed that John has lost some height and is starting to become thin. By the time they reached the elevator John was as thin as a twig and his hips had widened.

"Demon, look at yourself" Thel demanded

John looked down; again he was thankful of his visor. He was petrified, realizing how thin is now and how his hips widened, he almost had a complete hour-glass figure. He wanted to commit suicide, right then and there; he didn't want to think what was next on the list.

"Demon, Demon, are you alright?

"No, I'm not alright" His voice was a bit higher than before.

* * *

**AN: Anyone reved up yet? Good! Sorry it is a bit short..  
I am currently writing the next few chapters.**

**Have fun with this chapter!**

_**-Vor**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fear and Chains

**AN:_ Now, this is a transition chapter or in other words "deliberately small." Also for I want to keep that cliffhanger effect and for the events of the next chapter! Oh, and I have Finals this week and the next Monday, so some delays to work on new chapters, sorry! Thanks for your understanding!_**

**_I do not own _Halo, Thel' Vadum, Cortana, and Master Chief/Spartan 117.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

John examining at himself, or possibly herself now, realized he looks like a human freak show. He had a woman's waist, but a man's upper body; he could already hear the circus music. He slowly raised his head, looking directly at Thel.

"You got to talk to the Captain, _without me_" John insisted

"You're a Spartan, he needs to talk to you, you can majorly help win this battle" Thel responded

"Sure, let's have me, the now half man, half woman, talk to the Captain. Great"

Thel stared at John in befuddlement and realized John was right. He had a huge chest and a tiny waist, Thel didn't even know how the Spartan was standing, let alone running. Then another thought entered his mind, his arms were warm, like someone put them over a fire. He stared to breathe a bit heavier and sweat a little, too.

"I understand, Demon, I shall go alone" He said as he entered the elevator

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Location: _Jupiter_ Bridge

The elevator opened to a busy control center. The Bridge had rows of blue glowing monitors on the left and right; in the center is the Jupiter's Status Display. He saw the Captain at the Display looking out into space.

"You wanted to see me, Captain" Thel announced in the most deepest, most realistic tone he could

"Ah, yes and you must be..." He trailed off as he turned to face Thel. What was he staring at that made him so confused? "_Oh Blarg_" Thel thought, his armor, the Arbiter in this dimension is female, not male.

"An Elite wearing Arbiter armor" The Captain finished, "Care to elaborate?"

"I... I... I'm the previous Arbiter, the Chief found me and told me on how the "Great Journey" was a lie, and thus I fought alongside them"

"Seems a bit far-fetched, where is the Chief?"

"Chief had other... matters to attend to at the moment, just sent me up there"

"Let's see, you're in Arbiter armor, the Chief isn't with you, why should I believe you?" He said as he moved back to the display and tapped a hidden button. The elevator opened and two guards moved toward Thel, who was still talking to the captain, and cuffed him.

"Put him in the holding cells" The Captain said

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Location: Aboard _Jupiter_: 3rd Floor Private Courters

Fortunately for John the private courters were completely empty because of the battle. John silently slid into one of the rooms and pressed his back up on the door while he locked it. We was about examine himself when someone in the room starting talking. But no one was in the room except John.

"Uuuuh…. What happened?" a male voice said "Chief, where are we?"

Then John realized who it was; he slowly reached for the back of his helmet and pulled out the AI chip. Cortana usually pops up from the chip, but instead a blue, muscular man rose from it. John out of shocked almost dropped the chip.

"Cor-Cortana, is th-that you?" John managed to say

"Of course it's me, why is something….." Cortana trailed of as he looked down at himself and let out an un-manly scream. John set the little AI on the table to collect himself. John then entered the bathroom, he slowly removed the armor pieces one-by-one, then the internal padding. What he saw made him almost scream too. Almost.

* * *

**AN:_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But next chapter is gonna be really fun and maybe humorous!  
So stay tuned!_**

**_*hops in MJOLNIR armor* *Walks outside pushing angry readers out of the way*_**

**_Bye!_**

**_-Vor_**


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Sensation

**AN: I had fun time writing this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Location: Aboard _Jupiter_: 3rd Floor Private Courters

John just stood there, looking in the mirror, looking at himself (Yes, Him). John had most of his attention to his waist and stomach area, it was so thin, thinner than Linda's waist. Putting that to the side, he was still grateful that he still had his nades and magnum, but when he turned around...He yelped (Yes, the Master Chief just yelped). He was yelping at how much his butt has protruded since the changes had begun, it looked like one of those women's in one of Johnson's magazines. John cringed at that thought. John thought that was enough examination for now; he reached for his armor's internal padding when a sharp pain struck his back, wait no, just his entire spine. The pain was intensifying at such a quick rate he couldn't stand anymore, he fell to the floor while trying to grab the edge of the counter as he went down. He was forced to arch his back because of the pain, as he did many loud cracks were emitted from his spine. Cortana in the other room thought John was lifting a tank by all the groans and grunts that came from the bathroom. Finally, after many minutes and loud cracks later, the pain receded; John proceeded to stand, he already noticed a difference, he turned his to the mirror and gasped. John's back was now completely and unmistakably female. Flabbergasted as he was, he still managed to force his hand to run down his spine, he shivered at the realization of how much more sensitive his back was. He slowly reequipped his MJOLNIR armor.

Cortana looked up at the click the door handle made as John opened the bathroom door.

"Hi" The blue man said

"How are you holding up?" John asked worriedly

"Good- But there is something you should know, two things actually"

"Which are?" He begged her-him to go on

"Ok" He sighed, "Do you want the bad or the really bad news?"

"The really bad" He said as he crept closer to the hologram

"Well- What happened to your back?" He questioned with a confused face as he looked at John's newly female back

"Uh...Nothing, it's-it's just your angle of it.." John knew Cortana knew that he was avoiding the truth

"Right" Pushing that topic aside, "Anyway, the really bad news is- well, we are where the anomaly is anymore"

"What" John said with such a serious tone it could split a plate of titanium in two

"We jumped through slipspace and we are now in Epsilon Eridani, but we will handle that later, you need to know the other news"

"What is it?"

"John, the Captain has order the arrest of Thel 'Vadam"

John really wanted to scream right about now.

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_'s 2nd Floor Holding Cells

The guards deposited their sangheili prisoner into a small holding room. The sangheili sat on the bed of the one-furniture-cell and placed most of his attention on his arms. "_Gah, why have my arms teleported to the lava pits of hell_!" Thel thought to himself as he ran his hand up his arms like someone had removed handcuffs.. again. "_Well, ain't this B-E-A-Utiful, GAH!_" Thel screamed that last part out loud. He threw his hands to the sides of his head, fell forward onto his knees with his elbows on the ground also. Thel screamed in pain as the heat in his arms increased and spread toward his torso, through his legs, and shot to his head. If he was a human Thel swore he would have been bright red right now. "_Forget the lava pits of hell, I'm on the worting sun!_" He shouted in his mind as he shouted in pain again. The guards came running through the door to meet with the alien withering in pain and signaled one guard to get a stretcher. The guards quickly picked Thel up and put him on a stretcher and started to wheel him to the med bay.

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_'s 2nd Floor Med Bay

Thel struggled against the bonds of the stretcher, not in anger, but in pain. His entire body felt like it was dipped in acid, molten lead, and lava- in that order; he let out another scream as another wave of pain shot through his body. "S-s-someo-one he-help!" He managed to squeeze out; as the blazing heat in his body was reaching its peak he began shake violently. Medics and guards bolted to the stretcher, the medic ordered for the guards to hold the shaking alien down while they tried to figure what is wrong with the reptile. They started to examine the alien when one pointed to his thigh, the squinted at the spot until medics saw something that made them jump back.

"Stop! Everyone leave now! Patillo and I will quarantine this sangheili" One medic announced

"He might get loo-" One of the guards argued

"May I remind you that these aren't animals, they are practically human"

"Look at it! It's thrashing against the bonds"

"He is thrashing because of the pain; now we don't have time for this!"

When the guards finally left the medics quickly escorted the screaming elite into quarantine. As they shut the door the alien extended his arm in a grabbing motion and said: "What's ha-happening?"

* * *

**AN: _Get the chapter title now? Anyway next chapter coming soon! I must go sleep now!_**

**_-Vor_**


	6. Chapter 6: Thel or Thesa

**AN: Hello! This chapter is going to focus more one Thel. Beware**

**I do not own Thel 'Vadam, Cortana, or Master Chief/John-117**

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_: 2nd Floor Quarantine

"What's ha-happening?" was all Thel could say because of intense pain he was feeling everywhere. The heat suddenly moved just to his arms and legs and intensified to at least three-thousand degrees; he literally felt his arms and legs melting off. Then, after another scream of pain, the pain receded; tough he was too weak to lift his head to see what had happened to his body. He soon realized that his bonds weren't as tight as before, "_Could that mean my bod-" _the thought was cut short by the heat reappearing and spread to his torso and head. His head and torso took on the effect from the heat as his arms and legs, he felt skin melting off. After many minutes the finally fiery pain dissipated and left a panting, slender sangheili. But Thel's torture wasn't over yet; a pain sat itself in Thel's spine and stayed there, the pain forcing Thel to arch his back off the stretcher with a yet another scream of pain. The doctors behind the glass stared at the alien in confusion, shock, and amazement.

"Patillo, are you seeing this?" One doctor asked pointing to his computer screen

"What is it?" Patillo responded as he turned to meet the screen

"His anatomy is one of a _female_ sangheili"

"What are you saying, Sorola?"

"I saying, somehow, he...he is becoming a she"

"So, what do we do?"

"There is nothing we _can _do. Nothing like this has ever happened before, in all of recorded medical history"

"So, we just watch and record? While this alien withers in pain and becomes what every man fears!"

"I am afraid so. Patillo there is nothing we can do"

"Well, I'm going to try and break the news to him"

"Wait, this could be contag-" Sorola was cut off by the door being slammed shut

Patillo slowly walked up to the elite who screaming at the top of his lungs. Patillo still wondering why he was doing this, "_Sorola could be right, what if this is contagious? No, he needs to know what's happening_." He could hear the cracking of Thel's back as it was becoming female, just like rest of him. When he finally made it to the stretcher the alien had stopped screaming, his back finished its changes, this was Patillo's time to tell him, before the changes continued.

"What is your name?" Patillo asked

"Thel" he took a deep breath, "Vadam"

"Thel, it seems that your body is changing drastically"

"What exactly is happening right now?"

"Your body is taking the anatomy of a female sangheili; we fear that your reproductive system will change quite shortly"

Thel was about to respond when the heat reappeared in his groin area. "_NO!" _He shouted in his head as he screamed in pain on the outside. Patillo just sat there, head down, hand on Thel's shoulder, _helping Thel through it_. A random stranger, encouraging him, helping him, pulling him through. Why? He never met this man yet he is giving Thel encouragement like they have known each other since birth. "_This cannot be happening" _He thought, he turned to Patillo with worried eyes.

"The only thing we can do is let the changes take place, I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do"

Thel screamed again, "Why do you…help me like this… when you do not know me… and when… I've killed thousands of your kind?"

"Because you are going through pain no man should endure, no matter of his past" he said as he observed the alien withering in pain and despair, "And because Humans aren't Monsters"

Thel thrashed against the bonds again as the process was half finished, "Th-The cure is…" He trailed off as he was beginning to pass out

"Is what? What is it!" Patillo begged

"Thro-Through the anomal…" was all Thel could say before he passed out as the process finished

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Unknown Location: Aboard Jupiter: 3rd Floor Private Courters

John got to his feet, grabbed Corey, and approached the door.

"What are you doing?" Corey asked

"Going to see the Captain" John answered

"Looking like that?" Addressing his half-male-half-female anatomy

She was right, John hated when she was right, because that usually meant he had to improvise, in which he did. He sat down on the ground(As the weight of the MJOLNIR armor would break the furnature), back against the wall, thinking about his options. He thought for thirty seconds and came out with two options, 1: Wait to become fully female or 2: Use a Com link. He opted for 2.

"Cortana, get me connected with the Captain"

"Done"

"Who are you, Captain?"

"_Who is this?"_

"This is Sierra-117"

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: Jupiter: 2nd Floor Quarantine

Thel was woken from her slumber to find Patillo and Sorola standing over her. Still not remembering where she was, what happened, and why she was there. Then it all came back like she was hit with a brick. Thel quickly sat up at the realization she was a she, she started to hyperventilate from panic.

"Thel, Calm down!" Patillo said as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Thel, I need you to breathe"

Thel nodded and started to try to regulate her breathing, which wasn't going well. "Thel, do it with me, In" Patillo and Thel both took in air, "And out" They both released. A few more minutes of the 'In and Out' procedure and Thel was relaxed.

"Now, Thel, do you remember what happened before you fainted?" Patillo asked

"Ye-Yes"

"Do you know what you are now?" Sorola getting to the point

"A fe-fe-fe" She couldn't finish the word

"Thel, it's ok if you can't say it, as long as you know"

"I need to be alone"

* * *

**AN: Well? What did ya think? Great! I am off to write SFM!**

**-_Vor_**


	7. Chapter 7: Thel? Is that you?

**AN: I'm not Dead! Sorry for the absence! It's getting hard to have time to write, not to add the mini-writers' block I'm getting with this story. Well, here ya go!**

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_: 3rd Floor Private Courters

"That's impossible, Sierra-11- What? What do you mean an alien just changed gender?" The Captain spoke to someone in a frustrated tone. John's eyes widened behind his visor, first Cortana, then Thel, he's next.

"You want me to do what? Go back to that battlefield! Are you insane?" He spoke again. The other person must of said something extremely important to cause the Captain's next reaction. "Oh…. I see…. Set course for-" The call was ended.

"Cortana, find Thel" John demanded

"Found him! Or are we calling him a her?" Cortana pondered

"Cortana" John was getting agitated

"She's in the this med-bay" He placed a marker, "Go get her"

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_: 2nd Floor Quarantine

Thel couldn't think straight. She was already trying to fight her new female emotions and instincts, but now her sexual orientation was starting to be affected. She is now attaching handsome, cute, buff, and _sexy_ to the descriptions of her comrades. The doctors observing her have also noticed; they now usually enter the room and test her every ten minutes to calculate the progress.

She stopped pacing and sat down on the cot, instinctively placing one leg over the other. "Gah!" She exclaimed and quickly repositioned her legs to be side by side. She wanted to cry, but she stopped herself. She was a Sangheili! A Warrior! Nothing has stopped her before and this won't now! She slid off the cot and ran out of the med-bay like a bat out of hell. "I got to find the Demon" She said to herself

"Hey! Get back here!" Sorola shouted and was about to chase after her, but an arm cut him off. Patillo just shook his head and Sorola nodded in response. They had to let this alien cope, no matter the cost.

She turned the corner and ran into someone. She fell but he didn't, the only reason he didn't fall was because he was wearing MJOLNIR armor. They just stared at each other, one utterly amazed and another amazingly embarrassed.

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_: 2nd Floor

"Th-Thel?" John asked while staying frozen

Thel just stared wide-eyed at the Spartan; deciding what to do. "De-Demon?"

John held his arm out as a gesture to help her up, she just sat there in shock. She slowly reached for John's armored hand, grabbed it, and John pulled her up. John was baffled. He didn't know what to do. "Are you ok?"

"Far from it" Thel said as she felt herself holding back tears.

"This is…amazing" Corey admitted

"How is 'this' amazing?" She asked loudly while pointing to herself

"How many times does your gender change in a lifetime?" Corey responded with a question. Thel just didn't answer; "Exactly" Corey proved his point

The two medics ran up to them. One noticed the Spartan's odd figure, "Sorola, look at this!" He said and pointed to John's back. Chief tried to turn away, but the medics were just too shocked. "It's happening to him as well!"

* * *

Location: Alternate Space: Epsilon Eridani: _Jupiter_: Command Bridge

"So, these are the two?" The captain asked pointing to John and Thel

"Yes, Sir" Patillo answered

"Well," He stepped down from his chair and walked toward them, "My doctors tell me you're not from here, are they correct?" The Captain asked

"Yes" John said, Thel said nothing and just looked at her feet

"We are locking in coordinates with the anomaly; you are going to go in and getting our Spartan out, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Thel still said nothing

"What's wrong with her?" He looked at Thel

"Sir…Her…transformation is…" John trailed off

"Oh…. my apologizes" The Captain said and got back in his chair, "We'll be there in five hours, rest up" He told them

Patillo walked up to them, "We managed to get you a room, here it is" He handed John a key, "Get some rest, you'll need it"

* * *

**AN: I hoped you like it! Gonna start on the next one after I finish the next chapter or SFM. Well, see ya!**


End file.
